A Little Staten Island Schooling
by singingstarryknights
Summary: Three games of handball was two games to many. Spoilers for Cool Hunter.


A Little Staten Island Schooling

…

Three games of handball was two games to many.

…

Spoilers for Cool Hunter

…

"How old was this kid? Seventeen? Eighteen? What're you, stupid?" Lindsay sifted through the cabinets, pulling down an ice pack, punching it to activate it, fixing Danny with an amused expression. He shrugged, cringing as his muscles protested. He eased himself back into one of the bar stools that stood beside the table in the break room.

"Callin' me old?"

"I didn't say that." She stepped into the space between his knees easily, nudging her hip into his thigh, and cradling his head, bringing the ice pack up to the crook of his neck, holding it there.

"My town, my game." Danny winced as Lindsay shifted the ice pack. "It helped the case, didn't it?"

"While I regret missing out on that particular display of testosterone, I'm going to assume that one game is your limit. Stop moving." She scolded softly, threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, sliding the ice pack to his shoulder, breaking into a grin as he groaned appreciatively. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edge of the seat.

"God that feels good." He mumbled, reaching for her, pulling her closer, fingers resting comfortably along her waist. She stepped closer, pursing her lips as he laid his forehead against her collarbone, eyes fluttering shut.

"You're going to be sore for a couple of days." She said softly, fingers of her free hand moving to sift through his hair affectionately.

"I already made my peace with that."

"Was it worth it?" Lindsay's features had become serious and he sat up, raising his gaze to meet hers. He looked tired, heavy eyelids drooping minutely, his accent had thickened significantly. Through the weariness that came along with being in his thirties, there was the sly development of a childish grin curling on his lip.

"Broke the case, didn't it?" At her rolling eyes, he leaned forward again, whispering huskily into her ear. "I schooled his ass."

"I bet you did." Her words were delicate, but he rolled his eyes, detecting her easy sarcasm. "Dan?"

"Hrm?" He pulled back, meeting her gaze, laughter already shining behind his frames. She shifted the ice pack, suppressing a sweet smile.

"I promised you drinks." He cocked an eyebrow, nodding slightly. "I was hoping we could maybe skip that part." Her whisper was halfway seductive, halfway gentle, causing a crest of heat to tunnel through his body, a slow smirk curling on his lip. He leaned in, barely touching his lips to hers, making her shiver.

"Rain check, then." He breathed against her, catching her lips in a sultry kiss, moving and shifting, deepening it slowly, bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, causing her to take a step closer. She groaned softly, letting the ice pack slip from her grasp, cradling the side of his face, feeling the scruffy unshaven shadow of his goatee, kissing him back.

She was keenly aware of his free hand, feeling her side, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt and remaining stagnant, politely, at the waistband of her pants. His skin burned hers, and she fought to keep her knees beneath her, causing him to chuckle as he broke away, staying close enough to mingle his breathlessness with hers. Lindsay smiled first, and Danny followed, suddenly they were grinning as if it was an inside joke.

"How're your muscles, Detective?" He smirked, picking up both questions she laid out easily.

"What'd you have in mind, Montana?" He asked softly, tilting his head and leaning in, pressing a gentle, open mouthed kiss to the underside of her jaw, eliciting a groan.

"I was thinking a couch." She laid her arms along his shoulders delicately, grinning sweetly.

"Mmhmm."

"And a blanket."

"Mmhmm." His kisses found her mouth in passing, but she returned his display of affection, distracting him as she spoke against his kiss.

"Some witty comedy, and an aspirin."

"Now you're talkin.'" He sat back, giving her a friendly smile. "Shift's been over for an hour. Cases've wrapped."

"I'll drive." She leaned forward, kissing him quietly before stepping out of his grasp, leaving him sitting in the chair with the ice pack.

Across the hall, in the DNA lab, Adam nudged Hawkes, who had been bent over a microscope, inspecting a sample. The older man glanced up, following the lab tech's gaze to the two detectives leaving the break room.

"Wha-oh." Both men watched Danny and Lindsay round out of the break room, making their way down the hall, the air between them sparking distinctly with a heavy brand of magnetism that grew more obvious with each pane of glass they passed. Hawkes shook his head, smiling faintly as he returned his gaze to the microscope.

"Hear that?" Adam's ears perked, and he grinned, earning a quizzical look from the CSI.

"Hear what?"

"The rumor mill. It's turning-" Adam cupped his ear, falling into dramatics, making Hawkes laugh.

"Somehow I don't think Danny'll mind the death of his reputation."

………

The way Dan went at it on the handball court… I don't care how in shape a guy is, that's gonna leave a man sore. On top of carrying Lindsay around, and his old wrist injury… I'm sure there were ice packs involved. Just a thought… that exploded. Hope you liked!


End file.
